dark_roadsfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 07 Moon
This is the second Episode of Season Two, and the Seventh Episode overall. Previous Episode: Episode 06 Ferral Next Episode: Episode 08 Carol Plot Raquelle sits with Amelia, Tia, Claudia, Jonas, Tanner and tells them when Audrey killed Logan his werewolf gene was activated, and Tanner here, helped him and his sister hideout, but tonight he turns, and Tanner promised to tell you guys but hasn't. Tanner says he is sorry but he didn't know what to do, Amelia tells Tanner that people make mistakes, they all have, but lets not tell Max about his mini-betrayal and deal with this wolf thing. Tanner offers to drive Jonas and Raquelle home and the three leave. Amelia tells Tia and Claudia they should go to Tia's down the street and get all information of Werewolves. They leave. Max and Felix walk in the door a few hours later, it is dark out now, and they hear something outside and go on the front porch, wolf Logan attacks Max and jumps on him. Max punches Logan in the face and knocks the wolf out. Max tells Felix he should go home, and he will take care of this, Felix rolls his eyes and teleports away. Max drags Logan inside, and hears Audrey screaming in the basement. Just then Claudia, Amelia and Tia walk in. Audrey is chained to the wall, she is surprisingly quiet, as she, Claudia, Max, Amelia and Tia watch Logan trash around in the cage full of hair and teeth. Max turns to Tia and Amelia and tells them to go look at that information they got, he tells Claudia now is the time to relocate Audrey, for good, Claudia grabs her and they leave. Max stays up late and watches Logan freak out in the cage, Felix teleports in, and tells Max he is sorry for Paria and everything, Max says he needs some space, there a lot for him to handle and he needs time to figure it out, Felix sheds a tears and teleports away. Tia says she might have better information on how to cure this with magic at her place, the two girls head there, and a wolf bites Tia but Amelia kicks it in the face and it runs away, Amelia looks at Tia's arm, bleeding badly and she puts her hand on it, and heals it. Tia is surprised, because witches can't do that. Claudia takes Audrey to her house, and locks her in the closet with a small bed but no space, Audrey asks when she can come out, Claudia says theres a spell that will keep her in here, Audrey begs not the be left in there, not to be reminded of the asylum their parents put her in. She tells Audrey she spent so much time getting better, just to be bitten and turned by Tessa. Claudia lets Audrey stay in her bedroom for the night and still hand cuffs her to the wall. Amelia arrives back at home, she goes right to her room. Tanner visits Tia, and kisses her. Logan wakes up in human form in the cell, naked. He looks to see Max standing there, Max throws him some clothes, and tells him he is safe with any member of the Coven, anytime. Then walks away. Jonas walks up to a shadowy figure, Jonas tells the figure he serves the darkness. Starring Max Doyle Amelia Doyle Claudia De Luca Tia Gomez Logan Mcree Audrey De Luca Felix Tanner Ice Raquelle Heart Jonas Miles (Unknown Female Werewolf) Category:Episodes Category:Season Two